Who's the bitch again?
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: While driving over night to reach a hunt in a couple of towns over, Sam wakes up to find his omega brother having his first heat since before they were teenagers. ( ) Ignore the p's
1. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sam slumps in the passenger side seat, tired and unable to sleep due to his brother having the stereo blaring. They've been driving all night, heading to a case a couple of states over so no time to stop and book a room. The Alpha yawns and looks over at his brother who was singing along with ACDC and tapping his fingers along the stirring wheel.

He could tell he was tired as well but refused to take a break and let him drive for a while, The Omega was always stubborn like that at times. Trying to put on a tough guy act, willing to bite off the head of any alpha that even looked his way. Sam gives a tired yawn, his brother, the stubborn one. Doing everything he can to hide the fact that he's an omega, from taking heat-depressant pills to scent-hiding sprays and deodorant. Which by the way, if Sam remembers correctly, they need to re-supply on. Dean's been running low here lately due to them being busy on hunts and such. No biggie, they pick some up when they get there.

"Sleep yet Sammy?" Sam opens an eye and looks over to his brother who was looking at him with his goofy grin, he groans under his breath.

"No..." Not with the volume up that loud, he shifts to where he's sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after 3am." Sam lets out another groan, letting his head fall on the back of the seat. Dean turns down the stereo and looks at his brother from the corner of his eyes, "You can hop in the back if you want."

Sam shakes his head and just closes his eyes, he'd do anything for a cup of coffee right now.

"How much closer are we?"

"We'll be there in a couple of hours." Another groan. "When we reach the town in Ohio, I'll find the closest motel and we can call it a night."

"Morning." Sam corrects him.

"Whatever Bitch."

"Jerk."

Lingering and warm, the scent woke the man from his short nap to the smell so sweet, it made him lick his lips as he slowly opens his eyes. Sam sees the road and mutters bitterly to himself, why couldn't he have slept the rest of the way there?

The sweet smell catches his attention again, he quietly sniffs the air but couldn't place the scent.

Did Dean stop and buy some pie again?  
Sam sits up, stretching his sore arms, back popping and yawning loudly.

"Are you eating at the wheel again?" Sam asks tiredly, expecting to see his older brother to be munching on some sort of bakery. But he wasn't. Dean was focusing on the road, staring hard and looks to be struggling to keep his composer. "Dean?" He sees his fingers tighten on the wheel at his name being called, knuckles turning white. "You ok?"

Dean nods quickly and clears his throat, he's sweating... Pretty badly. His breathing was uneven and shallow.

"Y...Yeah, j-just...go back to sleep Sammy." Sam leans up and runs his fingers through his hair, not liking how his brother had just spoken. He knew he was lying.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok, you look-"

"Yes Sam, I'm sure!" Dean snaps, receiving a alarmed look from his brother so he bites his lip and drives the Impala off to the side of the road. "I didn't...mean to yell, I'm sorry Sammy."

"Dean," The sweating, being tense, the sweet smell, "Are you in heat?" Dean keeps his eyes on the hood of car, lips tight in a firm line and anxiety written all over his flushed face. The moments of silence answers his question and bites his thumb, he should check their bags, maybe they missed some pills. "Are you sure there's no more of your pills left?"

"Yes." His voice was breaking, breathing much heavier now, "I...double-checked when you were sleeping." He lets go of the wheel to let his hands to fall into his lap and squeezes his legs together, "This is killing me and burning up, I feel...so freaking hot." Sam watches his him lower his head and squeezes his eyes shut. It's been so long since Dean had his last heat, when dad started taking Dean with him on his hunts, he was put on the meds and has been on them ever since. "Sam."

"Ok here," He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns back to his brother. "Switch me seats and I'll drive, we can't be that far from a store or something." Dean lets his breath he'd been holding out, he shouldn't, no. He shakes his head, shouldn't be feeling this way, why was his body...reacting this way? Burning and aching, craving for attention and affection. He arching off the back of the seat and bites back a whimper. A hand on his shoulder sends a jolt up his spine and falls back into the seat. "Dean, just hang in there, ok?"

He goes to pull his hand away but Dean's hand finds his and tightly grasps it, shaky fingers trembling around his brother's wrist. Sam could smell the slick was seeping through the older Winchester's jeans, he look up at Dean but again, Dean refuses to make eye contact with him. The way his body was reacting, like it finds him to be a potential...mate. The scent was getting stronger, intoxicating him and making his mind go numb.

"I...s-should have said something earlier when I felt the s-symptoms." Dean mutters, before Sam had even went to sleep he was having cramps.

"It's...fine, it's fine. We'll handle it." Dean perks his head up, he didn't fail to notice how husky his brother's voice has gotten and looks up to meet dilated eyes. Sam leans forward to brush his lips against Dean's, hesitating in case the other wanted to back out. The Omega's breath caught in his throat as he feels a moist tongue travel over his bottom lip.

"Sam..." This is younger brother, what is his body thinking, what is he thinking?!

"Dean..." Sam replies, leaning over the middle of the seat more and cupping Dean's jaw. "Only if you want to, We can still go to the store and-" Dean pecks Sam's lips and pulls back, muttering a curse to himself. Licking his lips, Sam unbuckles his brothers seatbelt and pulls him to the middle of the seat.

"I don't know what I want," Dean scoots closer to his brother, he felt so confused about all these new urges and feeling towards Sam. He desperately wants him, to touch him and to be touched by him but this is Sammy, his baby brother. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, dad would roll over in his grave if he knew, hell, with this family's track record, he'll probably roll out of his grave and kick his ass.

Lips against his ear bring him back to reality, teeth nibbling on the earlobe and running the tongue down the shell of the ear. Dean leans towards him, lips parting and slightly gasping. All he wants is some comfort from this agonizing heat, he wraps his arms around his brothers neck and presses his face to his chest.

"Well...I don't want to make you uncomfortable and make you do something you don't want to," Sam leans his head on top his brother's and comfortably rubs Dean's sweaty back. The Alpha's nose nuzzles into the other's hair and smells the alluring musk, scenting him. "Dean..." His name came out in such a way, it made the omega tremble deliciously in his lap. Fingers tug at the front of Sam's flannel shirt and teeth nipping at the buttons, Dean struggles to get his brother's shirt undone.

Sam leans his back against the passenger side door, pulling his brother along with him and Dean finds himself sitting in his brothers lap. Lips linger along Dean's chapped ones, a flickering tongue wetting them before sucking on the bottom lip and pulls the hazy Omega in a suffocating kiss. His mind was reeling, Sam's breathe intoxicating and oh god, he couldn't think straight. Sam pulls his brother's hands from his shirt and loops them around his neck.

"Want you, Sammy." Dean says into the other's lips, ruts his hips against his brother. No doubt, Sam feels Dean's tented erection brush against him, making him groin in approval. He grabs his older brother by hips and grinds up against him, causing him to cry out in frustration. "Goddamnit, Sam!"

"Little touchy, aren't we?"

"Fuck you!" Sam just laughs to himself at his brother's choice of words and lets his hands wonder from his hips and underneath his shirt. His stomach and chest were covered in sweat, skin warm to the touch and every brush of his fingers had him trembling. Sam yanks his brother's shirt off of him in a swift motion, hearing him suck air through his teeth as the cold air hit his hot chest.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam says, his lips trailing cross Dean's chest. "It's like your body is on fire." He takes a nipple to his lips, tugging it gently and teases it with his tongue. It has Dean's breathing heavily and his chest arching towards him, his brother's name on his lips.

"Sam..." It comes out in a needy moan, it makes him feel guilty and his stomach curls on itself. "Sam." This time his brother's name was lace with his guilt and he hides his face in his younger brother's hair. Sam lifts his head from Dean's to look at his brother's distorted face.

"What's wrong?" He cups his jaws and runs his thumb over Dean's cheek, Dean pulls away from his hands.

"T-this, this is wrong!" Dean manages to get out, he can't bring himself to look at his brother. "You're my little brother!"

"What?"

"You're my little brother!" Dean shouts through the heat that clouds his head, "I can't, I can't do this!." He stumbles off his lap. Sam watches his dumbfounded, too far gone by the scent of an omega in heat. "Dad would kill me, I'm suppose to look out for you, not this!" Dean hits himself in the head with his knuckles, "Horrible brother, I'm a horrible brother!"

"Dean, you're in heat." Sam says, wrapping his fingers around his wrists to keep him from further hurting himself. "It's natural, it doesn't make you a bad brother." He can faintly hear him muttering, 'no, no, no' under his breath. "Look at me," He lifts his brother's head, "Come on, Dean. Look at me." But the stubborn brother keeps his eyes close, lips kiss his eyelids gently then over his face before settling on pecking his lips. Dean grunts in reply. "You're not a bad brother, ok? You're my big brother and I love you, you're in heat and I'm ok with helping you."

"But you're my baby brother." Dean mutters again, his eyes opening slowly.

"I'm not a baby," His strong arms wrap around Dean's waist and hoists him back onto his lap. "But if you don't want to then we don't have to, I can go get some pills and we can crash for tonight." The Alpha in him whines at the thought of rejection, wanting nothing more then to mark and to pop his knot in the needy other. Mark? Sam kisses down his brother's neck, since when did he want to claim Dean? Well, He would make a suitable mate, pretty face and god, he smells so good when he's in heat. A growl slips his lips and he nips Dean's skin, itching to bite down into his neck.

Dean finally moves and wraps his arms around Sam, letting his fingers tangle in his locks and pulling him closer. His need for the other overweighing his guilt, lust consuming his senses and clouding his 'better judgement'.

"No, I...want to." Dean trails off, biting his bottom lip and fingers tighten in Sam's hair, bringing their lips together again. Sam didn't need to be told twice, his hands tug at the button of Dean's pants and pulling them undone. A pulse runs through Dean's already harden erection and he rolls his hips against his brother's hands.

"So eager," Sam teases against his lips but doesn't get a snappy reply this time since Dean was so far gone, instead he just lets out a soft whine and pulls him back into a desperate kiss. Sam lets a hand travel up to his brother short hair and grips it tight, smothering him with a rough kiss then slips the other down the omega's pants.

"S-Sam!" Dean breaks the kiss and cries out, already really hyper-sensitive? This makes the Alpha smirk to himself and continues to fondle Dean, making him writhe and shake on his lap. It...it was adorable, he looks so cute right now. His face was flushed pink, even his ears and the face he was making was hot, making him hard.

Sam frees his brother's erection from his jeans and gives it a stroke, watching the way it made Dean shake.

"Dean, if you yank any harder, you'll pull my hair out." He pulls Dean's pants down over his hips and Dean gets up to kick them off before sitting back down on Sam's lap. Now naked, Sam had a complete view of his brother's beautifully tone body and cute little pouch belly. He runs his fingers over the soft skin, Dean lifts his head to watch his brother caress his belly and starts to feel self-conscious about it.

"Not exactly a model," Dean half-heartedly jokes, trying to brush it off.

"You look gorgeous." Sam leans in and kisses along his chest, taking in the scent. "Want you so badly right now."

The huskiness of his voice sends chills up Dean's spine, fingers trail up over his belly button and just feels how warm his body was. Dean kisses the corner of his brother's mouth and brings him back into a heated kiss, hands undoing the front of Sam's jeans.

"You're eh, really big." Dean says once he has the other in his hands, much bigger then his own. Sam groans, taking both erections into his huge hand and strokes them together. Pre-cum drip over the heads and onto his fingers, slicking them wet and sticky.

"You don't have any lube, do you?"

"In the glove compartment," Sam reaches into the compartment and goes through the papers until he finds a small bottle of green lube, green apple scented. He pushes Dean back so he's leaning against the dash, completely expose to the other and again, starts to feel self-conscious. Soon as the bottle pops opens, they both smell the green apple scent and Sam pours a suitable amount on his fingers then runs one over Dean's entrance.

"Still time to back out,"

"Do it."

"You sure?" Dean looks up from hands to his face, "You're shaking a bit."

"Nerves ok?"

"Nervous?"

"I've never been the one taking it," Dean covers his eyes with a hand, Sam rubs his thigh to comfort him.

"I'll go slow," He caresses the entrance again with the slicked up the fingers before eases one in, tight. "You have to relax."

"You don't think I have been trying?!" Sam pulls him against him, wrapping his arm around his waist and kisses him again. His hand slides down from his hip to rub against Dean's entrance again, whispering in his ear.

"We'll take as long as you need, just relax." Dean leans towards his hot breath, breath hitching as a finger enters him again. "Does that hurt?" Dean slightly nods against his neck, he doesn't move his finger any further. He waits a few moments just rotating it before easing a second then a third, his brother bites back a whimper. "Come here," Sam pulls his head up and starts peppering his face in kisses, wanting nothing more then to help ease the pain. If it were any other day then he'd snap at him for treating him like some virginal teenage girl but Dean makes a mental note, he'll get him later for it. The fingers brush against his prostate and his hips jerk, letting out a whimper in a pleasurable surprise.

"Shit." It sends a thrilling sensation through him and straight to his cock, "T-there, do that again, Sammy." Sam runs his fingers over the bundle of nerves again and watches as his older brother shakes in his arms, the way he moans his name under his breath. Sam growls and his lips claiming Dean's in smothering kiss.

"I'm about to crack," Sam moans against his brother's swollen lips and pulls his fingers free, Dean gasp from the loss feeling. Sam lifts him up onto his chest, working blindly with only his hands, he steadies his erection up with Dean's prepped body. Giving his brother a kiss on the neck before whispering in his ear. "Are you ready?"

Dean wraps his arms around Sam, pulling them closer and hiding his face away against his brother's neck. His eyes closed, mouth slightly open and panting softly, making the skin of his neck moist. He finally gives him a little nod.

"Y-yea," Dean manages to say and lowers himself down onto the other's cock, he feels the hot head press against his slick entrance. It sends a jolt up his spine and he moans against his neck. Sam grabs his hips and slowly begins to push himself up into the tight ring of muscles, it was instantly so hot.

"Dean," Sam tightens his grip on his hips and bucks up into the heat, earning a surprise yelp. Once the moose was completely in, they sat there for a couple of moments, panting and still. Dean lifts his head and presses his forehead against his brothers. He felt so full and stretched, body burning from the intrusion.

"Don't you...dare move yet." He snaps, causing Sam to just smirk and steal a kiss.

"I won't until you're ready,"

"No," Dean's breathing was shaky and shallow, "I'll move, let me have some of whats left of my dignity!" He leans up on his knees and sinks back down on the Alpha's shaft, biting his lip, trying to adjust faster to his brother's size. Sam watches the Omega very amused.

"Don't push yourself."

"Shut up bitch."

"Says the omega in heat." Sam teases further, earning him a glare and nip on the bottom lip. Sam returns the gesture with a thrust.

"Agh! Ah!" He throws his head back and moans, his hips rolling on their own. "Sam, Sammy. T-there, do it again!" Sam does whats asked and bucks up again, pressing the head against those bundle of nerves. The scattered brain Omega meets his brother's thrusts, seeing stars and cries out. Sam can't help but admire his flush face, the way Dean's swollen lips was slightly parted and how his eyes were tightly closed with pleasure. His hands grip his broad shoulders, rolling his hips along with the other's.

Omega's throat baring to him, partially submitting to his younger brother and Sam wasn't going pass up the offer. His gender wouldn't allow it. The Alpha's teeth his biting down on Dean's neck in a instant, nipping along the pulse and sending the other into fits of whimpers. Nails were digging into his shoulders as Dean writhes in his lap. It doesn't take long for them to find a decent pace, their movements meeting with a smack of their skin. Their lips pressing sloppily against each other, swallowing each other's moans.

"I love you Dean," Sweet words coming out as whispers, words Dean couldn't return. He loves his brother, no doubt against that. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say this, feeling as if his own words would betray him somehow. Making him uncomfortable in a way, so he return his brother's affections with a moan and warm kiss.

"Sam!" He could feel it, so close to ecstasy and have it devour him completely. His nails left trails down Sam's shoulders and down his back but it doesn't bother the Alpha. The pain sends thrillingly sensation through his body and pushes the omega down against the seat, his thrusts becoming wild and rough while he devours his brother's mouth.

"Be mine," Sam says against his lips, the urge to claim Dean rose again. "Be my mate."

"M...wha? M-mate?" The scattered brain omega tries to gather his thoughts to process what the other just said. Sam piston his hips forward and pulls his head back by his hair to bare his throat to him. "Sam, I-I dunno-! S-SAM!"

Dean's orgasm catches him by surprise, crying out before his breath catches in his throat and arches his sweaty back as his mind went numb from pleasure. Sam's name on his lips. Every part of him craves for the alpha to claim him, bite into his throat and knot him but...this was Sam, he couldn't. He can't! Warm lips pull him from his thoughts and shallows only to feel his Adam's apple nipped at.

"Dean..." The base of Sam's cock began to thicken, knot growing inside the submitting omega, the Alpha was close as well.

Don't let your biology consume you. Think straight, think clear, don't force Dean into this.

He feels the omega shift underneath him and feels a pair of legs hook over his hips, hands finding their way into his own long hair and getting tangled in them. It wasn't until Dean lean his head back against the seat and baring his neck out to the other that he realized, he was offering to bond to him.

Without any warning, Sam sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Dean's neck, growling and comes. His hands tighten in Sam's hair and actually let's out a whine when teeth sunk into neck.

"Ow! Asshole!" He snaps, Sam's only reply was to chuckle into his neck before releasing it and pulling back to look at his brother. Dean gave him a hazy angered look, he could see that the Omega's needs were satisfied for now. He brushes his fingers over Dean's sweaty forehead and kisses him on his temple.

With the knot fully swollen, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon so Sam just rests his head against his brother's neck and smells his burning scent. It was stronger then any normal heat but that's from the years of suppressing them, it was trying to regulate itself out.

"Hey Dean," Sam says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Sam brackets his arms around the tired Omega's head and looks down at him lovingly.

"No more pills,"

"Sam." Dean say sternly.

"Please?" He asked pleadingly.

"Having heats will just get in the way with the hunts." Sam lets out a huff of frustration at his mate's reply. Omegas weren't even suppose to be taking those damn things on a regular basis anyway, It's not good for their bodies.

"Don't make me beg," Sam runs his fingers over Dean's hair, "Because I will."

"Shut up," Dean turns his head away from him.

"I'll buy you pie~!" Dean flicks his eyes back to Sam, seeing his brothers smile. "Please, no more pills."

"You're trying to bribe me with pie?"

"Two pies?" Dean just laughs at him and pushes his head away. God, he isn't going to let it go, is he? But it made sense that Sam didn't want him taking those suppressants anymore. He was his mate now, of course he'd want him to have his heats.

He pulls Sam down to kiss him again, smiling against his lips and wraps his arms around his neck to keep him from moving. It didn't take long for Sam to kiss him back, it was warm and sweet.

"Two pies?" Dean asks, Sam hums against his lips, wraps his arms under him and pulls him close. "Fine, no more pills."

"Thank you."

They both feel asleep in the front of the impala with only a couple of plaid shirts to cover them.

/span/span/pre 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he read it, he took the stupid thing over and over again but each time, the test was positive. Tossing the used test to the side and hide his face in his hands, this can't be happening. He can't...be pregnant, he's a hunter, this shouldn't be happening.

How am I going to tell Sam?

Dean has no doubt that Sam would be thrilled to hear that he's carrying his child, Sam always wanted to be a father. Hell, Dean always wanted to be a father but...with this life style, theres no way they could care for a child. They're barley have enough money to take care of themselves, let alone a baby.

A knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dean?" He tell Sam was worried, of course he'd be worried. Dean locked himself in the bathroom for hours, refusing to let his alpha in or letting him know what was wrong with the omega and with all the sprays and suppressants he was on, he doubt Sam could tell by scenting him. "Please open the door. Is something wrong?"

Sam has his forehead press to the door and pawing at it, he could tell there's something worrying Dean. He can sense it and it bothers him that he won't let him know what it is, just shuts him out. Its just worries him even more, not just as Alpha but as a brother.

Did he do something to make Dean mad? Did he do something wrong? They've only been bond as mates for a couple of weeks and Sam only wants whats best for his omega, he wants to protect and take care of Dean. As any alpha would for their mate but he's also been nervous on his part, what if he wasn't good enough? He didn't want to let his mate down, he didn't want to let Dean down. That's what scares him, did he do something wrong?

Just as he was about to knock on the door again, it comes open and Dean steps out. His face was ridden with nervousness, fiddling with something in his hands and unable to make eye contact. That doesn't stop Sam cupping his face and looking him over to see if he was ok.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Dean tells, brushing him off.

"Then why lock your self in the bathroom?" He watches his older brother bite his lip and looks down to the item in his hands, Sam follows his gaze. "What's that?"

Unable to answer his brother's question, the omega just places the test in his brother hands and lets his gaze fall back down to his sides in fists.

"Dean, is this...is this a pregnancy test?" Sam looks up to him, eyes slightly widen and a smile spreading across his lips. "Does this mean what I think it means?!"

"Y-yeah..." Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously, he laughs slightly to himself. "We need to talk-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he's pull into Sam's arms and pretty much lifted off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"We're going to be parents!" The Alpha presses his cheek against his brother's and snuggles him, "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I wanted to be sure," The omega tells him. To be honest, he doesn't really know. Because he was scared? Scare of having to get rid of it? Sam sits him back down on the floor and nuzzles his nose against Dean's in a loving way, kisses smothering him. "So we can keep it?"Sam pulls back and looks Dean over, seeing the concern written all over his face. "We don't have to get rid of it?"

"No, of course not!" The alpha's eyes widen, his thumbs stroking over the omega's cheeks. "Dean, why did you think we'd have to get rid of it?"

"We're hunters. How could be raise a baby?" Dean asks, his voice cracking. He steps back from his alpha to wipe his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

"We'll do our best." Dean shakes his head and sits on the bed, hiding his face in the palm of his hands again. "We'll figure out something."

"Like what? Like what dad did? Moving place to place?" Dean snaps, "That's no way to raise a child and you know it."

"You don't want to stop hunting? To settle down and have a family?" Sam asks, taking his hands into his.

"Of course, I do"

"Then what's stopping us?" Dean looks at his brother's feet, his shoulders slumping forward as he did. The two brothers sats there in moments of silence, Dean can still feel his brother's eyes staring at him but he was unable to meet Sam's. "Dean?"

"We've doing this for so long..." Dean takes a deep breath and shaking his head before looking up at his brother. "Would we even be able to? Sam, we're not normal people, we've never been normal."

Sam takes his brother's hand into his, running his thumb over his knuckles affectionally. He could understand what Dean was getting at, even if they gave up hunting and started a family. It wouldn't get rid of the fact that there's still things out there, lives they could still save and monsters to kill.

"We have a reason to now," His hand runs from his hand to his brother's belly, Dean jumps at the sudden touch on his stomach and leans back slightly.

"It wouldn't change who we are, we're hunters."

"We're also human," Sam says, letting his fingers linger on the soft belly. He leans closer to his brother, pressing his nose against his and inhaling deeply, smelling the omega's alluring scent. Now he could smell it, it was faint but defiantly there and it made him smile.

"We can't just let people die so we can settle down!" He pushes Sam back so he look him in the eyes, "Dad died believing we'd continue saving lives."

"But we can't hunt and raise a child, Dean. What do you expect for us to do?" Sam watches his brother lower his head and twiddles his thumbs in between his legs, just staring at his feet. "Hey, Dean...look at me." Sam lifts the other's head by cupping his jaw, frowning when he sees how his eyes were beginning to turn red and gently runs his thumb over his eyelids. "We'll figure something out. If we have to, I'm sure Bobby would love to baby sit."

You know, after they explained to the man that they were mated and Deans carrying his brother's child.

"We don't eve know how he's going to react to thi-" Warm lips cut him off mid-sentence and just just melts, a shaky breath left his lips as Sam pulls away.

"It's Bobby, the man was pretty much a father to us." He strokes Dean's cheek with his thumb, wanting to sooty away all his Omega's worries. "He'll understand, he knows more then anyone how Alpha's and Omega's react durning heat."

"But we're brothers, Sam!" Dean mutters bitterly, "you might not have notice but society doesn't take to well of siblings frick-facking."

Sam rolls his eyes, like he'd give a damn about what society thought. All it's good for is pressuring others into it's view of 'normal' and causing others to stress if they don't meet those views.

"The only thing I care about is our happiness," He takes the frustrated Omega into his arms and nuzzles his face into the crook of his, smelling the lingering scent there. "And I'll call him ahead of time before we get there."

"So he can let off some steam and not kill us?"

"I think you worry too much, Dean." Another kiss was pressed to his cheek then his forehead and rests his head against a his brother's. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Mm-hmm." Dean presses closer to his brother's neck, his scent alluring him and causing his nerves to relax. Sam scoots himself up the bed and Dean following after, purring against his neck.

"Hey Dean?" Sam wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest. Once he sees he has the other's attention, he continues. "Please don't ever shut me out again. Talk to me next time, ok?"

Dean turns his face to press against his brother's chest and huffs hotly against the fabric of his shirt, his hand rubbing his chest fondly. Dean didn't mean to push Sam out, he just panicked at the time, he wasn't thinking straight and just acted. He leans up and quickly kisses the other before pulling away to look at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," He feels a hand stroking his cheek and leans into his brother's touch. "I just...I wasn't thinking, ok? I won't do it again and if I do, you can kick my ass."

"I'd rather bite it," Sam bites his lip and tugs it, sucking t between his own.

"You are so weird," he mutters against their kiss, hooking his arms around Sam's neck and leaning over him.

"I'd like to think unique." Sam pulls him onto his body and positions him to straddle his hips before bringing those lips back against his.

"You're very unique alright," Dean says, being a smart-ass which earns himself a smack against his ass. "Asshole!"

"Just shut up," He pulls Dean's head down to the crook of his neck and wraps his arms around him, resting his head against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
